dynastytvfandomcom-20200223-history
Fallon Carrington
Fallon Morell Carrington is the female protagonist and lead heroine in the television series Dynasty on The CW. She is portrayed by Elizabeth Gillies. Biography Fallon is a charismatic, manipulative, and fiery heiress as intelligent and business savvy as her millionaire father Blake Carrington. She knows what she wants and gets it, and she has her plans set on making a name for herself outside of her father. What first started as coming to see her father in hopes of a C.O.O. promotion at Carrington Atlantic, is soon thwarted by the news that her father will be marrying Cristal Flores, and has been given the promotion instead, creating an unforgettable rivalry. After Blake refuses to give Fallon a job of importance in his company, she teams up with Jeff Colby, her father's mortal enemy, and he offers her financial backing to be chief executive officer of Carrington Windbriar, her own company that she's starting which will also be Blake's new competition. Later, she also successfully launches another company she calls Femperial Publishing with Kirby. Personality Fallon can be described as sharply intelligent, competent, charismatic, and savvy. She knows what she wants and isn't afraid to go after it, even if it means manipulating the situation to better benefit her needs. She is charismatic, outgoing, and the center of all parties. She can appear cold-hearted which is fueled by her sarcastic quips. At first, her intentions were set on becoming the C.O.O. of Carrington Atlantic, until she felt betrayed by her father and decided to switch allegiances. Fallon wants to establish herself in the corporate world outside of her father's legacy and on her terms. Despite her hard and unflinching exterior, Fallon had a good heart and tends to choose to do the right thing over hurting someone else. For example, when Culhane's family believed that he was an executive at the company and not a limi driver, she covered for him by calling him a good vice-president. On the flip-side, Fallon tends to talk down to the staff at The Carrington Manor and brushes off most problems as beneath her. She can be territorial and fiercely protective of her family and, subsequently, their companies. While she is riddled with trust issues, when Fallon does let someone in, she loves them unconditionally and would do just about anything for them. Series Guilt Trip to Alaska When Cristal, tries to apologizes to her yet again, she tells her to "save it Cristal. You’ve already apologized twice. You think the third time's a charm?" Shortly thereafter, Blake mentions that the family's lawyers are on their way over, which means that so are the detectives in charge of this case. As a result, they all need to talk fast and get their stories straight. Fallon sarcastically says that she’s fine and thanks them all for asking, since she just saw her friend’s corpse get dragged out of the lake. Not to mention, that she also just found out that her fiance drowned and would have died if Tony, the gardner hadn’t taken his fourth break of the day and found him in time. She reveals that she still doesn’t know how he is. Blake confronts Fallon, and asks her what she thought really happened to Trixie. That if she really believed Trixie had just run off to Spain or something. To which, she says that she figured she had gotten hurt really badly on that night and was recuperating in one of their secret hospitals. However, she eventually admits that she tried not to think about it, and tried to put that bad experience behind her. Later, Fallon tells Adam that it really wouldn’t surprise her if somehow he was involved in what happened to Liam too. She warns him that she doesn't forget, and drives off to go visit Liam at the hospital. When she gets there, he is still unconcious, and as Fallon leaves Liam’s hospital room, she hallucinates Trixie sitting in a chair. She takes a deep breath, and then looks back, but Trixie is still sitting there. She makes her way to La Mirage, where tries to seek some comfort from Sam. He asks her if he really didn't kill Trixie, even by accident since he knows 16 year olds can be bitchy sometimes. Fallon says no, and and talks about Trixie was one of her closest friends and confesses that it has been very traumatic for her having all these feelings bubbling back up. Sam makes her feel worse though by bringing up how it must be horrible for Trixie’s family because just when they have moved past it, they are being forced to relive it again. Not to mention that the press is probably hounding them. This in turn guilts Fallon into to seek out Mrs. Tate, who is just coming out of a church service. She tells the older woman, she’s there to offer her condolences. Mrs. Tate says she wishes that were helpful, but that Trixie has been gone for ten years, and her disappearance destroyed her family. That she got divorced from her Trixie’s father, and her brother had a terrible time after. Not to mention she is still battling a vicious depression, so condolences don’t really help her right now. Mrs. Tate tells Fallon that she should leave because this isn’t really helping her, and that this certainly isn’t helping Trixie. When Fallon goes to visit Liam again, Ashley is there, having been told what happened from Laura. Liam's mom as it turns out, is in Europe apparently and asked Ashley to keep an eye on Liam in her absence. Meanwhile everyone around her tells Fallon they are concerned for her because of all the trauma she has gone through in such a short amount of time. When Fallon is at this year's Carrington Gala, despite her many efforts, she continues to be plague by seeing Trixie's ghost everywhere. After taking the mic off from her aunt Dominique, she uses her time on the spotlight to announce that sets up a scholarship in honor of Trixie. She thinks she has gotten rid of her, but Trixie’s “ghost” then begin talking to her when she walks through a tunnel that shows a lot of fishes. She tells Fallon that she knows what needs to be done, and that what she really wants is for Fallon to take responsibility for her death. As a result, she eventually goes to the police and confesses about what really lead to Trixie's death. Which inadvertently leads to her father getting arrested. She later goes to see Liam once more, who begins to wake up, but upon being fully concious, he has no idea who she is and doesn't recognize her, only having memories of his time with Ashley. Relationships ''Fallon-Michael relationship'' At the beginning of the series, their romance became steamy and they fall in love. However, Fallon uses him for her gain and sometimes when she's around Jeff Colby, Michael can be somewhat jealous and they broke up. At the end of the Thanskgiving Episode, Michael and Fallon share a friendly pie. The season 2 premiere Fallon accepts Michael's proposal and the two are now engaged. However, Fallon breaks it since he lied to her about Ada. ''Fallon-Jeff relationship'' Their relationship began while they were both in high school. They later agreed to become business partners to help found Morell Corp and became close friends. Their relationship later turned into a romance and they kissed. They nearly married, until Fallon found out he was playing her. In the episode Dead Scratch, Fallon learns that Jeff is her half-cousin. Fallon-Liam relationship Knowing Jeff's sinister plan to take Carrington Atlantic away from Blake, Fallon enlists Liam, then a stranger, to marry her. The marriage prevented Fallon and Jeff's from being legitimate. To keep up appearances, Fallon and Liam pretend to be together for a few weeks per their contract. However, their relationship became a romantic one when Liam fell in love with Fallon. He asked her out on a date in Use or Be Used, but Fallon stood him up to confront Michael after she learned of his father's illness. She rejected Liam and decided to pursue a relationship with Michael, angry to learn Liam was not just a writer, but apart of the Van Kirk clan as well. To sell CA to the Van Kirks, Fallon and Liam pretended once again to be married in Twenty-Three Skidoo. She remained loyal to Michael but questioned her feelings, so she decided to end their charade by hosting a divorce party ("Queen of Cups"). Liam and Fallon shared a last kiss that sparked their passions, but she spurned him for Michael and cut her communications with him. Just as Liam began to move on with formal flame Ashley, Fallon buckled under the weight of Michael's lies and admitted her feelings for Liam. She attempted to recapture his attention but he rejected her for her behavior in The Sight of You. Fallon later purchased a publishing company in How Two-Faced Can You Get? but to her surprise, the company was selling Liam's book, resulting in an emotionally-charged feud. Fallon reads Liam's book, which isn't the Van Kirk novel he was working on in season one, but about Fallon. Near the end of the episode Life Is a Masquerade Party, they finally became a couple, and in Deception, Jealousy, and Lies, Fallon proposes. After being assaulted in Deception, Jealousy, and Lies, Liam suffered from a head injury resulting in retrograde amnesia. When Liam wakes up in the hospital ("Guilt Trip to Alaska"), he doesn't recognize Fallon. She attempts to jog his memory with artifacts from their past dates to no avail. Laura Van Kirk continuously thwarts her, finally accumulating in a restraining order against Fallon and betrothing Liam to Ashley. Fallon sends Sam to give Liam his original manuscript that details their relationship in Something Desperate. Liam decides to not go through with his wedding to Ashley but is also disgusted by the girl depicted in the manuscript, and can't be with Fallon either. In "A Used Up Memory," Liam finally regained his memory of Fallon and their relationship. Despite Fallon's budding relationship with Evan, she returns to Liam. However, Adam warns Fallon that Liam could be a victim of backsliding, in which he could forget the details he had just recalled ("Shoot From the Hip"). Appearances Trivia *Blake wanted her to be named Ellen after his mother but the final choice went to Alexis for her first name. Her middle name was revealed to be Morell in Private as a Circus and she subsequently used it as the name of her company, Morell Green Energy Corporation. **As revealed in I Answer to No Man, Steven and Fallon have another older sibling, a boy named Adam, who was kidnapped as a baby and was believed to be dead by their father. *Fallon tore her Anterior Cruciate Ligament (ACL) sometime before the start of the series. *Fallon loves bacon and doesn't like to miss her morning bacon. *Fallon was conceived down by the lake at the Carrington Manor. *Fallon's first baby food was white truffles. *Fallon suffers from astraphobia, the fear of thunder and lightning. *Her favorite color is cobalt blue and her favorite flower is white lilies. *Fallon is allergic to fresh pineapples. *Fallon, along with Sammy Jo, and Blake Carrington, are the only characters to have physically appeared in the all of the episodes of the show till date. **However, ever since their introduction in Season 2, Cristal Jennings and Adam Carrington have appeared in every episode thereafter. * She was the lead in her middle-school musical. Blake sent his temp assistant to the play on his behalf. Notes *In the original series, Fallon was the second oldest and the older sister of Steven. In the reboot, she is the youngest child of Blake and Alexis. *In the original series Blake was the lead character, while in the reboot, Fallon is the lead character. Gallery Dynasty_Poster_Vicious_Ambitious_Delicious.jpg Dynasty_Poster_Vicious.jpg Dynasty_Poster_Girls_Just_Want_To_Have_Funds.jpg Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-11-12.png Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-24-28.png Fallon.jpg Fallon 110 1.jpeg Fallon 110 2.jpeg Fallon 110 3.jpeg Fallon 110 4.jpeg GilliesDynasty.jpg Fallon 109 still.jpeg Fallon_109_still_2.jpeg Fallon_102.png Fallon_Pics_(1).png Fallon_Pics_(2).png Fallon_Pics_(3).png DNG8PTrW4AUcvLW.jpg Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-13-56.png Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-13-34.png Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-13-02.png Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-12-19.png Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-11-04.png Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-25-26.png Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-25-33.png Capture+ 2018-05-11-17-24-20.png DYNASTY TREE.PNG Season2Poster.jpg|Fallon in official Season 2 Poster Capture+ 2018-10-07-09-54-26~3.png|Liam/Fallon/Culhane PromotionalPosterforDynastyviaNetflix.jpg|Netflix Poster DynastyponNetflixinSpain.jpg|Netflix Poster in Spain Capture+ 2018-11-07-11-10-16~2.png Happy Fallon-tine's Day.png|Fallon-tine's 2019 Promo Capture+ 2019-04-19-15-41-42~2.png S2E5_Designing_Dynasty.jpg S2E9_Designing_Dynasty.jpg S2E11_Designing_Dynasty.jpg S2E18_Designing_Dynasty.jpg Season 3 Poster.jpg S3 First Five Promo.jpg DYN304a 0382ra.jpg DYN305a 0040b4.jpg 306 Fallon Unlimited-Launch.png DYN307b 0329rb.jpg The Caviar (10).jpeg The Caviar (16).jpeg The Caviar (6).jpeg Sorrows (2).jpeg Sorrows (4).jpeg Wound (5).jpeg Wound (7).jpeg Wound (8).jpeg DYN312a 0392b3.jpg DYN312a 0436b2.jpg S3E12 Promo Shot.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Appears in Season 2 Category:Appears in Season 3 Category:Female Characters Category:Carrington Family